1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a connector module and, more particular, to an electronic device and an airproof connector module thereof.
2. Related Art
Characteristics of an industry computer are solid, shockproof, dustproof, moisture-proof, and resistant to a high temperature. The industry computer has a plurality of slots for expansion. The industry computer is a best operating platform for different industry control, traffic control, environmental control, and other applications in an automatic field.
Different from a general personal computer, the industry computer is generally used at a bad operation environment. For example, the industry computer may be used at a concrete batching production line, a copper smelting batching production line, or the seaside. In the operation environment of the industry computer, the industry computer often needs to be connected with machines on the scene. Input/output (I/O) connectors are necessaries for connecting the machines on the scene. Since the connection part between the I/O connectors and the whole system are not airproof, water and salt fog penetrate easily, thus increasing the short-circuit possibility of the whole system.
Since the I/O connectors of the industry computer do not have a waterproof design, water fog and salt fog are easy to penetrate into the motherboard and other components in the interior of the computer, thus to cause the system unstable. The I/O connectors are weakness of the industry computer in a waterproof aspect.